Episode 8920 (6th June 2016)
Plot Steve suggests Amy go to Tracy's for tea though Michelle undercuts him, telling Amy she doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to. Gary tells Izzy he'll support her in court next week. Leanne and Simon return from Portsmouth. Eva fills them in on the events of Nick and Carla's wedding. Amy bunks off school and confides in Michelle that Sam Trenton dumped her on the grounds that she's a cow like her mum. As Todd goes to the police station, Billy calls on Sarah and tells her he's there for her whatever happens. Nursing a hangover, Sarah can't remember how much she told Todd. Amy drops hints about Will in front of Steve when she thinks Michelle is going to tell him about Sam. Todd tells DS Kerr that Tony confessed to killing Callum and torching his car. Kerr is sceptical as Todd describes a conversation he had with a drunken Tony on the night of the murder, making it up on the spot. He says he didn't say so before as he didn't want to be implicated. Leanne visits Nick and assures him that he'll bounce back. She suggests he buys the bistro from Robert. Sophie is suspicious when Tim refuses her access to No.4 to pick up Sally's drycleaning. She can smell beer through the open door. Izzy admits to Johnny that she's due in court for assaulting an officer and begs him not to sack her. He gives her the week off on full pay. Michelle attempts to pacify Amy, explaining that Will was her first boyfriend but she has no feelings for him and so doesn't want to upset Steve for no reason. Leanne appeals to Robert to sell Nick back his share of the bistro. He's sympathetic but refuses as he hasn't done anything wrong. Leanne tells him he's as bad as Tracy for reaping the benefit of her blackmail. He agrees to think about it. Todd tells the Grimshaws that Tony killed Callum. Jason is disbelieving. Saskia barges into the Rovers back room with Will in tow and tells Steve that Will and Michelle have been having an affair. Cast Regular cast *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS Kerr - Emily Woof *Saskia Larson - Leandra Ashton *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and smoking shelter *4 Coronation Street - Garden *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Reception and interview room Notes * First appearance of Simon Barlow since 29th February 2016. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Billy pressures Todd to tell the police about Sarah's confession; Saskia has a go at Michelle; Leanne vows to help Nick to win back The Bistro from Robert; and Sophie is suspicious when Tim refuses to let her in. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,400,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2016 episodes